Report:Epic Battle Over Coruscant
Footage comes in showing the battle lines between the Empire and New Republic over Coruscant, flashes of light seem to erupt from a single point and spread outward across the entire battle line. Across the bottom of the screen there is a little banner showing "Breaking News" and "LIVE." Quickly the flashes of light turn into flashes everywhere, the small forms of fighters swarm across either side as the great and massive hulks of the capital ships press forward towards each other. Somehow again, amidst it all, is IGNews's most infamous war correspondent, Tibor Stasio. He's on an observation deck in space, the footage of the battle is what is seen through the viewport. He's got his hand on his ear and looks extremely stressed, if not rushed entirely. "As you can see, the battle has broken out between the New Republic and the Empire here over Coruscant." The image shudders as a stray blast can be seen blowing past the ship, Tibor steadying himself. "Whoa... Ahh, um... All I can tell you right now is that this is one of the largest battles I have ever seen or heard of. Everything has been thrown into the fight on both sides, wow..." A major explosion happens, lighting up the screen. The view outside starts moving - the ship that was broadcasting this was trying to get out of the way. "Folks, it seems we're right in the heart of the battle, I'm told we're trying to get clear, but will continue reporting this battle to the end..." The screen shudders again as a fighter blows up and a TIE streaks across the viewport. Ducking every so often Tibor eventually stands back up and says, "It seems a fighter on the Imperial side strayed too far to the New Republic line and was shot down, the Empire responded with its entire fleet. I'm also being told the New Republic has evacuated its medical and civilian transports, but are still trying to get their supply and troop transports clear." Just then a corvette on fire lists to one side, heading on a collision course with the screen. "Oh m...!" Tibor drops to the deck, the screen goes fuzzy, and then blanks out. The image transitions to the IGN main office where they discuss what's being fed to them. An elegantly-faced Twi'lek begins as she sits behind the news desk, "This is Miranda Vera Cruz de la Joya Cardenal, I'm being told that our feed with Tibor has undergone technical difficulties." A datapad is slid across her desk, to which she glances down to read, then looks back up to say, "I'm being told that intense fighting is occurring at this exact moment, casualty reports that are coming in are staggering." Eventually the battle progresses and updates are given as to what ships have engaged the other side. Four and a half hours later Miranda comes to say, "I'm being told now that Tibor is alive... What?" She holds an earpiece then says, "Ahh, looks like we have video feed again. Tibor, what happened up there?" The image transitions back to space. Tibor comes back on, there's blood smeared on his face and bandages are on his arm and forehead. "Miranda, we were hit by a corvette that was going down, but we're fine now." He gestures to space, "As you can see, the battle is over. The New Republic managed to get as many transports as it could out, and the fleet withdrew as well." The screen is filled with late explosions and wrecks everywhere. If one didn't know a battle happened they could say it was a metallic asteroid field. "What is left is metallic wreckage everywhere; a wasteland memorial to those that gave their lives fighting for their cause." The image flickers a little, and then comes back. "No word yet from either side, but the Empire has gained Coruscant under its control. This is Tibor Stasio, reporting live over Coruscant."